Watergate
by Jclimactic
Summary: The pressure of Beckett's new job has been getting to her, filling her with tension that can only relieved one way. Castle has been away on a book tour and makes surprise visit to DC. Warning: NOT Casketty goodness. [cymru64... You really don't want to read this story!] (Summary & genre edited in *response* to reviews.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Castle.**

**[No Spoilers in reviews please...]**

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: At the behest come PMs etc... To me this story is so absurd it's funny, but many aren't seeing it that way. Instead they are offended. SO, if you as in any way easily offended please read no further: there be monsters. It's a ridicule, a grossly exaggerated ridicule of one particular episode [I'm going to tag the 'ridiculous' outline at the bottom.]**

**A/N: (Edited) The genre is what it is for a reason! Parody (verb): to imitate for purposes of ridicule or satire; to imitate poorly or feebly. OR, Parody (noun): A literary work in which the style of an author or work is closely imitated for comic effect or in ridicule. This is the later: Ridicule - not Humor/Comedy (original genre corrected after review prompt).**

**A/N 2: Given the reaction to this story, positive and negative, this is an update and I've tried to fix all the typos, etc. Not beta-ed, since to be honest this story is a bit of a lark, and I'd much rather have valuable beta time consumed on 'Changing Circumstances'.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Beckett was panting, her body contorted into a snaking S-shape, back arched even while her hips were canted upward; directly into the path of those waiting lips that were driving her to the brink of ecstasy.

She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping, grasping, tugging his mouth into closer contact with her wet and wanting core; thrusting her hips at him even as her head pushed back into the pillow behind her and her eyes struggled not to roll back behind her tightly closed lids.

"Fuck! More!"

There was almost laughed response to her desperation, a quiver of breath and tongue that pushed her even further towards an edge she so needed to reach. It had been too long, weeks of frustration, denial of what she needed; so desperately needed relief from the tension that had been residing within her. She needed this so badly, her entire body now burning, bubbling; reminiscent of the champagne he hand handed her immediately on her arrival, shortly followed by the strawberries she could still taste on her tongue even as she longed for the taste of something else.

Her entire body was on fire now, both tense and relaxed, pulsing; eager to be set free, driving her hips to thrust even faster against his face as she felt the approach of the sought after sensory paradise, even as he slipped two fingers deep within her. He beckoned her release closer too with a come-hither motion against her inner walls as he sucked hard on her clit.

It arrived. Release! The glorious nirvana she'd be seeking for weeks, needing desperately for days. Her body locked into it contorted state, no longer her thrusting herself, but still being thrust into by his dexterous fingers, which kept her hovering in the ecstatic state she had finally reached.

She floated there for untold time, her closed eyes no longer blocking light as everything in her sensory realm began to glow white; fire still running through her as he never let her settle, kept pushing, biting, sucking, every time she started to sink back down into normalcy she was dragged back to a new height.

Everything was so intense, so many feelings running though her body, but it wasn't enough, she needed more. The plaintive cry that escaped her was undeniably desperate but she had no regrets or hesitation, every bit of this was worth any later teasing, "More!"

She didn't release the firm grasp she had on his hair as the head slid quickly up her body, only pausing briefly to bite, not suck, not nibble, but distinctly bite at her rock hard nipples; that alone almost enough to push her back over the edge. His eye met hers even as his mouth descended to devour her. She tasted herself on hip lips, his tongue; not the taste she sought, she so wanted him in her mouth now. Her desire was quickly curtailed though as the part of him she so wanted to taste was driven firmly into her waiting, weeping core; no hesitation, no resistance as she was filled completely and a scream driven from her lungs, "Yes!"

No encouragement was needed as he began pounding into her, her legs moving rapidly to wrap around him, crossing her ankles behind his back, giving her the leverage to thrust her hips back at him; to pull hims so intimately close that there hip bones were joined as one as the base of each thrust and counterpoint. She was so grateful that her schedule still left time for yoga and flexibility training. Soon enough her head was bumping into the headboard of the bed as his pistoning hip motions drove her whole body upward.

Still with her hands grasping his hair she pulled her mouth temporarily loose from his to beg for her needs to be fulfilled, "Faster!"

Her wish was granted even as she pulled his mouth back down into a consuming kiss, tongue searching out his, driving beyond his lips in a motion she hoped he would mimic; and he did, mindful of her wants and needs even as she felt the next crescendo approach for both of them.

Kate felt the tension once again building within her, even as she felt him tighten, abs and thighs where they touched her forming a harder surface now. She luxuriated in the knowledge that she was soon going to cross over the precipice again, the simple acknowledgement of it accelerating it's approach. The moment didn't sneak up on her precisely, but still caught her a little by surprise as she felt him come, the extra warmth of him spurting within her lighting the final fuse of her own explosion. She came too, this time white truly flooded everything, her eyes rolled back and the roaring in her hears drowned out his roar and her own screaming release.

They both slumped back, her onto the bed, him onto her; even as he continued to pulse slowly into her. Eventually she pushed him off, rolling him to the side and stretched like a cat, truly relaxed for the first time in weeks. Only moments to rest though, the release had been needed, but she had to get back to the office; had investigations to run.

"I really needed that!"

He let out a sigh of exhaustion before responding, "You are more than welcome!"

Kate quickly rolled of the bed, stumbling slight as she headed to the bathroom to cleanup, "I have to run, back to the office."

"I understand, sometimes things a bit hectic; we can continue this soon though."

She was too busy then pulling on clothes too fast to acknowledge him, she was already late back. Giving him a quick wave and a small smile she headed to the door; firmly grasping the door knobs, taking a deep, finally relaxed breath, she felt ready to face the world again.

Becket felt herself caught from behind just as she was stepping through the doorway, a small laugh escaped her as she was pushed into the door jam and lips descended in her neck. He was incorrigible and just couldn't get enough of her apparently.

She titled her head to the side, granting complete access to the tender and so sensitive skin from below her ear to her collar bone, moving slightly as the mouth descended to suck on her pulse point, drawing a moan from her slightly parted lips, before mumbling softly into her skin, "You forgot these."

Something was pressed into her hand then, and she twisted her head slightly to look down. Something red. She shook the small package slightly, resulting in a shimmy in her whole body, only exacerbating the tremors running through her from the attention she was still receiving, now tongue stoking and teeth nibbling at her neck.

Focusing again she saw what had been pressed into her hand. Red panties. Actually a skimpy red lace thong. It wasn't hers.

As she twisted her head back around and began to push him away she saw them, the other eyes staring at her from down the corridor.

Dark, crystal blue eyes.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Castle could barely contain his excitement as he walked for his arrival gate towards the exit of Reagan National airport; he'd managed to wrangle a single day off, three weeks into his book tour for Deadly Heat, two more weeks to go.

A single day wasn't much, but the thought of seeing Kate imbued him with such a sense of peace that he couldn't help but hum as he walked. He pulled out his phone to call her but got nothing but voicemail, so he tried her office landline instead, and was picked up by a an officious, harsh sounding male voice.

When asked where Kate was he was told bluntly, "I'm not her secretary, she's not out on official business; said a friend was in town and she was going to meet them at the Watergate." That ended that as Rick was hung up on.

The taxi ride to the Watergate from the airport only took fifteen minutes, and after being dropped off Rick was momentarily at a loss. Where could she be? He considered his options, and decided a little application of the Castle charm might be appropriate, approaching the front desk.

The receptionist was looking down at her computer as he approached, "Excuse me?"

She looked up at him and blushed bright red, "You're Richard Castle!"

Well, he didn't get that reaction too often any more, was working to try and re-establish some of that aura on the book tour in fact, some polishing here might be in order, "Why yes I am!" Big smile he thought. Try not to make it too cheesy.

"Can I get you to sign Deadly Heat? Please! It would mean so much!"

Wow, ok, maybe he should tone down the smile in future, "Sure." As she scampered off, he assumed to collect her copy of his latest novel, he spoke a little louder, "Have you seen this woman?"

He flashed her his phone even as he signed the book to her, reading her name tag for the dedication. The picture of Kate from just a few weeks earlier, easily identified her; and the receptionist, wrapped in starring at her newly signed book glanced at it and responded, "Oh yes, she asked for directions to the penthouse."

After she had pointed him on his way, Castle began to bounce a little in his step as he approached the elevators; closer, he though, closer and closer to the reunion he sought. A short ride later the doors opened and he could see the penthouse doors.

Castle was walking along the short corridor from the elevator to the penthouse suite when the doors were pulled open. He saw her step out, her beauty always mesmerizing him, Kate, his fiancé.

There saw another figure stride quickly out of the door, capture her with both hands on her waist and push her abruptly back against side of the door. It was her laugh, or giggle, he couldn't precisely define; but it was that sound that froze him solid. He noticed then, the rumpled blouse, buttons done up crookedly, her skirt was twisted, the zipper mostly pulled up, but in front rather than to the side as he knew it should be on that item.

He watched, unblinking, unable to move, as she basked in the attention the man was paying to her neck, twisting her head, moaning in pleasure; sounds he knew well. Unable to move he couldn't look away as she fumbled with some red lace the man had handed her, suddenly she looked up and they locked eyes. Both frozen now.

The guy sucking on her neck obviously noticed something had changed, looking up at Kate and then twisting to look behind him. Rick saw him clearly for the first time, just as Erik Vaughn spoke directly to him, breaking the still life tableau, "Mister Castle, I was right, you really didn't know what you had."

Rick turned and rapidly began walking away as a voice called out behind him, "Rick! I can explain!"

As he reached the elevators the voice called out again, made softer by distance, "It didn't mean anything to me."

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

NOTE: The 'ridiculous' outline... Mainly it was a ridicule of Squab & Quail that's all. A grossly exaggerated ridicule. No immediate sex from Castle? Find it from somewhere else; from a playboy (who slips her the wrong underwear); then wipe the slate clean with 'it meant nothing'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Castle.**

**[No Spoilers in reviews please...]**

**A/N: Yes I did. I wrote a second chapter. Blame _Flashpoint33_ for this one, really, go ahead; one typo and a delayed chapter 18 (which is now up!), and this is the result! Yes it is still utterly absurd! Read all the warnings in Chapter 1 FIRST! Still here? Proceed at your own risk.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

It wasn't until the elevator doors closed behind Castle that Beckett unfroze, realizing the words she had called out to him had not prevented his exit, "_Shit!_"

Vaughn lifted his head from her neck as she pushed him away from her body, leaving her a little more room to catch her breath. She was flushed, warm, hot even; heart beating a mile a minute now and not because of the lips that had just left her neck.

He was looking at her, a certain pent up tension she could see, eager to step back into her space at the first sign of acceptance, "What's the problem Agent?"

"That was my fiancé!"

"I think _was_ is the operative word there. _Was_ your fiancé."

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime Kate! For a repeat performance like that? Anytime!"

Her frustration was back now, falling on her with full force; she let out a shrill, primal scream, "Argh!"

"That sound is one I want to hear again! You really were exquisite you know. Amazing! We could head right back in if you like; I'd like you on top this time though, leaves me a better view."

"How am I going to... Wait? You knew I was engaged?"

"Of course I knew Kate, I've been keeping my eye on you."

"You've been watching me?"

"More observing, I like to keep track of attractive opportunities."

"I was an opportunity?"

"More your fiancé being out on the book tour, that was an opportunity."

"You knew I was in a relationship and you called me anyway?"

"Of course! You didn't have to come now did you? At least not until I got my mouth between your legs, then you couldn't stop yourself could you?"

Kate couldn't help but repeat herself, not a question anymore; she'd thought she was the one using him, "You knew that I was engaged."

"It's hardly a secret now is it? Plus, you are wearing the ring. I think you pulled some of my hair out when it got tangled up. You really were pulling it hard during..."

"Shut up!"

"Well I don't see the problem, it's obviously not a serious engagement..."

"Of course it's serious you ass!"

"You have an interesting definition of serious then! Well, you did say you were serious the last time too; before we were interrupted by the sniper."

"Interrupted? I pushed you off you jerk!"

"Well, nudged maybe. You didn't nudge this time though! Plenty of pushing and pulling this time Kate."

"I need to find him! To explain!"

Vaughn tilted his head while looking at her, and utterly bewildered expression forming on his face, "I really don't think you need to explain much; I _really_ think he got the message."

Beckett pushed passed him then, storming off down the corridor; then turned to face him, red thong in hand as she gesticulated, "These aren't even mine!"

The smirk that spread across his face then was simply repulsive to her, "Keep them anyway, plenty more where they came from."

Beckett rushed towards the elevator, fixing her clothes on the ride down to the lobby; she hopped a cab to the Georgetown home she shared with Rick when their schedules allowed. The home was empty, cold, dark.

Beckett knew where he'd be headed: the loft; she had to go to him, inform the office first, arrange a flight, pack for a short trip. She needed to talk, to explain; not for a moment did she doubt her future, he'd forgive her anything.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

As soon as she came through the door he was on her, pushing her up again it with a bang; forcing her to drop the bag which he then kicked away from them. He'd never forgive her for cheating on him; but he needed her now, knew she had only just arrived in the city, come straight to the loft. Angry sex was the best salve; controlling this as revenge against the memories of what he had seen, the ones of her and him burnt into his minds eye. Angry, revenge sex, that was what he needed; and he was going to take it.

Rick started pulling her clothes off, leaving them strewn across the floor by the doorway; soon leaving her in nothing but bra and panties. Panties. He could feel himself almost shaking with anger as he looked at the panties; reaching down to tear them at the sides, throwing them away as so many things had been thrown away that day. Her turned her around, leaning his weight into her back, pressing her up against the door; quickly divesting her of her last item of lingerie.

He slipped both hands between her and the door, one shifting up to squeeze her breast, the other down between her legs to cup her there. Rick wasn't gentle, pinching at her nipple; pushing two fingers inside her while she was merely damp, feeling the friction as she whined lightly in protest. Leaving his fingers buried inside of her he pressed his thumb firmly into her clit, circling it, drawing a little moisture from her to lubricate its path. Soon enough he could feel her supplying what he needed, liquid need oozing from within her; her body's cry for more. Rick obliged, moving his fingers in rhythm to his pinching and twisting motions on her breast, in sync with his swirling thumb.

Rick knew he needed this, the feeling of control, to take back his life; so many things had slipped away that just this temporary affirmation that he actually could have what he wanted was repairing a hole in his soul. Her arms reached up, over her shoulders, resulting in him pushing her even more firmly into the door even as her hips jerked and twitched in time with his hand. She grabbed at his hair, pulled him to her neck as she tilted her head to the side; drawing his lips to the place on her that he knew drove her crazy.

As he ran his teeth over the skin of her neck, where it joined her shoulder, he felt the motions of her hips stutter; no longer twitching in time with his motions, but simply jittering against his hand. Her breath had turned into panting moans, growing more and more pronounced as her motions became more irregular.

Rick had no intention of stopping, slowing; no intention of teasing here, he wanted to break her, crack her wide open on the edge of his fingers and mouth. He widened the territory his lips roamed, seeking the perfect spot; and found it, where he could feel her pulse under the tip of his tongue, between his teeth; he bit down hard, and felt her unwind, letting out a cry between heaving attempts to draw oxygen into her lungs. He slipped his hand from within her, no gentle let down for her, this moment was over; moved it it up to grasp her other breast and massaged her own slickness into her nipple.

As her breathing turned from pants to simply deep breaths, body shaking to simply quivering, he grinned against her neck, marks clearly visible on her shoulder; pleased with himself, for taking the first bite of what he needed.

She pushed herself back from the door, spinning in arms and placing her hands against his chest. Rick felt her push, driving him backward across the loft; her eyes flashed fire, burning with desire, though he could not tell if it was truly for him, or whatever man happened to be convenient and could meet her needs. Right now he didn't care, he was using her too; they'd never have a future together anyway.

He was driven quickly into his office, to his desk where she started haphazardly pulling off his clothes, ripping his shirt apart before discarding its remnants; pulling his pants and boxers down in one motion before pushing him down into his desk chair.

He couldn't help but smile, didn't want to, but couldn't help it as she dropped to her knees between his knees and pushed them apart. She spoke then, for the first time, "Hmmm. Tasty." Diving in like it was a feast she'd been missing her whole life.

His hands gripped he arms of his chair, knuckles turning white as she sucked hard at his head; no gentle teasing for her either, just a need to be fulfilled. Her tongue began to sweep across his sensitive tip, hooking and curling, poking into him; seeking out his essence with the knowledge that she was pushing him where she wanted so badly to take him. Her motions became more vigorous, a rapid bobbing added to every other sensation that assaulted him.

Rick could feel his abdomen start to tighten, his climax approach; her control of him reaching a near crescendo. He needed the control though, no matter how good, even great if felt to have her lips and tongue wrapped around him, he couldn't give up the control of this evening to her. Pulling her head away from him by the hair he used to love feeling brush against him, he was met by a momentarily confused look until he spoke, "On the desk."

The promptness of her response was staggering as she leapt to her feet, perched herself on the edge of the desk and leant back on her elbows; her eyes bore into his as she wantonly spread her legs, ankles placed on the arms of his chair as he shifted it forward.

The smell of her permeated his nostrils as her moved quickly towards his glistening target. He took a bruising grip on her thighs, determined to control the motions he knew he could draw from her; he dove in, drank at the font of her, licking from the entrance of her to her tight, erect bundle of sensitive nerves. His range was broad at first, exploratory; before he narrowed his purview to just the most sensitive parts she possessed. Rick grinned into her as he focused, her whole body fighting his grip on her, the immobility he imposed. It didn't take long before he heard her flop back against the desk, arms giving up their support; not long after that before he felt her hands in his hair, threading through, caressing.

When he pushed a finger slowly into her, just to the first joint, her hands became less gentle, caress shifting to grasp as she pulled his mouth tighter against her core. Rick had succeeded in stealing her self control; the knowledge drove him forwards, two fingers, nips and bites in addition to concentrated strokes from his tongue. Soon he had won another victory as she cried out, and gushed into his mouth.

As she recovered from her high, chest still heaving, he hauled her up off his desk onto her shaky legs. Spinning them around her pushed her backward this time, firmly, quickly; forcing quick unbalanced steps as he maneuvered them both into his bedroom and toward the bright white, freshly made bed. At the last moment he firmly grabbed her by the waist, lifted and threw her down; drawing a laugh from her parted lips and a broad smile to accompany it.

Rick wasted no time, crawling up onto the bed and between her eagerly parted thighs. She was watching him move between her legs, licking her lips; eyes beckoning him forward, hands reaching between them to guide him where they both wanted him. No gentleness, no easing entry for her; he was going to fuck her, just like she'd fucked over their relationship when she cheated on him.

He pushed her hands away, aligned himself to her and pushed completely within her in a single hard thrust; not waiting for her to adjust he repeated it, pulled almost all the way out and pounded back in. She was tight, but so wet, so soaked that his vigorous motions apparently were exactly what she sought if the immediate moans and gasps spilling from her parted lips were any indication. A wicked smile crossed her face a she firmly grabbed and twisted her own nipple, moving her other hand between them; he watched as she began a rapid circling motion on her clit, never slowing his own metronomic rhythm, in, out, as she pressed and circled, in, out, as she pulled and twisted.

She was writhing before him as he held her hips and accelerated his rhythm. Light twinkling off the perspiration on her flushed chest, even as his thrusts drove her shoulders deep into the bed covers; her hair flying as she thrashed her head side to side. Deep in her, flying hair, twinkling light; she came, again, her whole body went rigid, quivered. No scream broke free, instead a purr; even as he growled and found his own release, jerking her hips even tighter against his.

He heard a familiar but so, so angry voice call out from behind him then, "What the fuck is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Castle.**

**[No Spoilers in reviews please...]**

**A/N: Last chapter, I promise... You know when you can't look away from that car wreck? Read all the warnings in Chapter 1 FIRST! Still here? Proceed at your own risk.**

**A/N 2: The only annoying thing is that this absurd joke of a story gets was more views & reviews than the one I actually turn on my brain to write. I know, I know: sex sells.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star;_

_how deep fried you truly are._

_Writhing over those white sheets;_

_purring with kitten inside._

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Rick pulled out, and rolled onto his back to see Kate glaring at him from the bedroom doorway.

"What? This? Just sex Kate, it didn't mean anything."

"Oh Kitten! Don't be like that. It definitely meant something. We replaced one of the top tens tonight!"

Meredith had rolled over, tucking herself into his side, hooking a leg over his thigh and sliding her hand back and forth across his chest.

Kate took a step into the room, determined not to run from this, no matter how disgusting the situation, "Get out Meredith. Get your clothes and get out."

"I don't think Kitten wants me to leave Detective, we're just waiting for my little soufflé to come back to life." She reach down to Ricks flaccid penis and bounced it up and down, before licking her lips and staring at it as if it were a Twizzler: red, floppy, and appetizing.

Meredith started to lean down towards him, murmuring, "I could always inflate the soufflé again, puff some air into it, blow it up a little."

Kate quickly moved into the room then, grabbing two handfuls of Meredith's hair and dragging her screaming off the bed and away from Rick. She practically threw her out of the bedroom, hair tangling in her ring; some of that red hair pulled loose as she finally released her. Kate shook it free from her hands as she spat, "Get dressed and get out."

This wasn't right, wasn't the plan, he was supposed to give her a chance to explain, to make things right; instead he succumbed once again to his old vice, deep fried delight. Kate felt ready to vomit. She stormed back into the bedroom then, yelling, "What the fuck Rick?"

"Precisely. A fuck. A meaningless fuck. It's all that ever seems to happen. I get fucked by women, none of them actually care about me; it's just sex to them, to you, it doesn't mean anything. Well I decided to do some fucking this time."

"What about us?"

Still laying naked on the bed Rick couldn't help but stare incredulously at his former fiancé, "Us? There is no us!"

"What's this then?" She held her hand up, showing the ring, ignoring the few hairs tangled between the diamonds.

"Just a ring. Obviously it doesn't mean anything, to either of us now. Consider it a gift. A parting gift."

"A gift?"

"Perhaps a payment for services rendered? Ice for ice. That trick of yours certainly deserves some kind of reward."

That was enough apparently, enough snap something inside her; she tore off the ring, throwing it at him. It hit square on his chest before bouncing away into a dark corner of the room, lost into shadows.

Kate stepped towards the bed, reaching behind her, pulling free her handcuffs, "Roll over! Hands behind your head!"

"What!?"

"You're under arrest Rick."

"What the.."

"Violation of New York State penal code section 255.17. You are under arrest for adultery!"

"We aren't married Beckett!"

"We have an agreement to marry! Our engagement is public! We cohabitate! We're common law spouses under New York State law!"

"You cheated on me first you bitch!"

"Tough shit Rick, we're in New York now, adultery's illegal here."

"This is fucking absurd!"

"I am not going to tell you again! Roll over! Hands behind your head!"

"You're a Fed, you have no New York jurisdiction!"

"Citizen's fucking arrest Rick! Move!"

"No! You're out of you mind! Get out. Go back to DC, back to your job, back to your new boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! You are. You're my fiancé Rick!"

"Not any more."

"It was a mistake Rick, shouldn't have happened.."

"Damn right it shouldn't have happened! You should have realized that before it did!"

"You can't talk! You just fucked you ex-wife in our bed!"

"We were already over Kate. Done."

"Well you hadn't told me!"

"You really needed to be told? Seriously? After what happened you didn't already know?"

"Rick! I thought I could explain, make things right. Please! Give me another chance!"

Rick stood from the bed, grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt from his dresser and headed towards the bathroom, "Show yourself out Kate, you know the way; always have."

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate lurched upright, wrapping her arms about her legs, breath short as the fragments of her nightmare were torn away from her waking mind. Reaching out one hand she discovered the bed empty beside her, a moment of panic quickly controlled as she remembered: they had agreed to spend their last pre-wedding night apart. Not far though, her fiancé and soon to be husband was just down the hall; neither of them wanting to be separated by far.

She looked out of her temporary bedroom window, having drawn the short straw and taken the guest room; the beach beyond was still hidden in shadows, it was early. Alone in her gloomy room, temporarily lost in the darkness of her nightmare she shivered, the feeling of loss sinking deep into her bones. After that, after that waking moment she couldn't be alone.

Moving quickly, she slipped out of her sleep wear and wrapped her nakedness in a soft robe; cautiously moving from her room down the corridor to the master suite and inside, softly closing and locking the door behind her.

As she approached she saw him still sleeping, sheets rumpled as if he too had spent a restless night while alone. Dropping the robe from her shoulders she began to slip into the bed just as the sun rose above the horizon in the panoramic windows behind her, illuminating a new day; throwing warm light around her shadow as she crawled under the covers and over his body.

Kate lowered herself so her body lay fully on top of his, just needing to feel skin against her, warmth to chase away the chill feeling of waking alone. She gradually began to nibble on his shoulder, his neck; gently waking him, and feeling all parts of him stir against her.

He eventually mumbled out a query, "Need something?"

Her only reply was to reach down between then, grasping him, wrapping her hand around him and starting a slow up and down motion; then sitting back, kneeling above him, continuing to pump and twist her hand. She reached her other hand down to stroke herself, caressing her lower lips, circling her clit. Gradually she prepared herself, fingers drawing patterns across her moistening skin until she was ready; then shifted, and guided him slowly inside her body.

She rocked her hips forward, feeling him slide deep within her, and a slow rolling movement. He was awake now, and ran his hands up her ribs in a gentle caress, reaching out slowly to cup her breast even as she swayed; softly brushing his thumbs across each of her nipples as he whispered softly, "I love you Kate."

Kate close her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the simple sensations as she hummed an acknowledgement; she knew. She didn't hurry her movements, no rush to find completions; this togetherness what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life, a gentle sort of pleasure.

She felt one hand slide lower, ceased tweaking her nipple to move to a more intimate massage. He was always so considerate of her desires, being there for her when she asked; precisely what she needed in a relationship. His fingers between her legs, as well as his penetration of her core accelerated the pleasure, driving her quickly to a peak after so much slow build.

Eyes closed tight as her orgasm washed through her, she was consumed by visions of blue eyes as she moaned, "Riccckkkkk."

The motions that were carrying her along on her cloud of bliss stopped, "Who the fuck is Rick?"

**[End]**


End file.
